Augusta Longbottom
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Augusta's second year at Hogwarts, Submission for Quidditch tournament: Round five. Tutshill Tornados (Chaser 1)


**Written for the Tutshill Tornados: Chaser 1/ Round 5. _Person - Augusta Longbottom (Second Year)_**

 **Words: _992_**

 **Prompts: (scenario) _Sitting an exam_ , (word) _bronze_ , (quote) ' _Who says we have to grow up?' - Walt Disney_.**

* * *

The young girl sat calmly in her chair, taking a deep breath as she looked down at the white piece of paper laying idly before her. _Charms. That's the easy one, right?_

She listened to the same speech as she had heard every time this year and again last year as the exam period came to a close.

"… and as always, any cheating will be met with the harshest of punishments. Now, everyone, you can pick up your quills and begin. Good luck."

She stared down at the pages, her mind suddenly empty as she tried to pick out the right answers. Her eyes widened as she continued down the page. _Oh no._ Page after page she read, her mind completely blank.

Time was slowly ticking down, her heart rate speeding up with every second. Finally, as they were entering the last third of the exam, Augusta felt the answers rushing back to her. She wrote with a vigour like none around her, only just managing to answer all the questions in the remaining time.

She watched the last grains of sand fall smoothly into the base of the hourglass and heard the teacher call, "quills down!" Augusta dropped her head into her hands, glad that that was over, but mortified that she could not remember the answers for such a long period of time.

Before they all escaped into the beautiful summer air of the grounds outside, the deputy-headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up to speak.

"I know that for some of you, these exams are new; for others very, very old," He glanced around the hall, eyes landing on some exhausted looking students, lips turning into a smile. "But before we all get swept away with the sun outside and the upcoming holidays, I want you all to remember to live for _now_. We all know that you might not get the chance tomorrow," Dumbledore looked around the room with a strangely deep smile as he said those words, everyone understanding the meaning behind them. After he had finished, he swept off to the side and out of the hall. Before he left the room completely, he turned and spouted butterflies from the end of his wand. "Who says we have to grow up? At least not completely…" and with that he was gone.

All around the room, students laughed as they stood to leave, awkwardly looking around for instructions, until the teachers began ushering everyone out. Augusta ran out onto the lawn, her skin soaking up the beautifully warm sunlight. She collapsed on to the grass and watched the students bustle around her. Everyone finding their place to enjoy the end of the exam period.

"Hey, Gus! How do you think you went?" her friend, Minerva, bounced up to her, sitting cross-legged before her, smiling bright. Augusta reciprocated the smile and answered:

"Hey, Min! So bad! I hate charms. But, did you see that Cassandra really seemed to be struggling," she whispered the last part, their eyes flicking to the Hufflepuff's face as she stood a few meters off.

"Yes! Oh my, I thought she was going to have a heart attack when she saw the last question!" Minerva answered. They both laughed as they looked back at her. Their eyes quickly shifted to the large group of Slytherins walking down to the edge of the forest, where they frequented. Minerva scoffed as they passed, Augusta noticed that her eyes were focused on one member particularly. Scott Truman, new member of the 'Death Eaters', as they called themselves. Minerva and Scott had grown close over their first year, but he broke her heart when he joined them.

"Ugghh. I hate them so much!" She muttered turning away from the group. Just then, their other friend, Griselda, walked up.

"Who do you hate?" She asked, inserting herself into the conversation as she plopped down beside Augusta. Minerva continued to pout and ignore the question, leaving Augusta to answer.

"The 'Death Eaters', Scott's new friends. I can't believe even Walburga's joined them!" Augusta scoffed looking at a dark haired teen, only a year older than them.

"Yeah, I heard they've been terrorising first years," she looked over to the large group of green clad students and frowned. "Hypocrites. But you have to admit, that Riddle-guy is so cute!" She said, the 'o' in her 'so' was extended in an attempt to emphasise her point.

"Zelda!" Augusta squeaked. "You can't say those kinds of things!"

"What? Everyone's saying it! Plus, I'm almost thirteen. Practically an adult," she smiled, placing her hands delicately on her hips.

"You're so gross!" Augusta laughed, slapping her arm playfully. They both noticed how quiet Minerva had been since the Slytherins had passed and a look passed between them.

"Augusta," Griselda said, louder than necessary. "You excited for our last Hogsmead trip before end of term?" As Augusta went to answer, Minerva cut her off.

"It's been cancelled. With all that happened to Myrtle…" she looked off in to the distance, her knees pulled up her chest. They fell silent and watched the grass sway slowly in the breeze. The rest of the student body was buzzing with conversation but the three twelve-year-olds sat silently on the lawn.

"Who wants to bet that I failed Charms?" Augusta announced, looking between the two. Griselda smiled.

"Me," she chuckled, reaching into her pocket and retrieving a bronze knut, throwing it into the air and catching it. Minerva smirked at the pair.

"I bet you didn't," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Oh, okay. So, Min… are you willing to put your money where your mouth is?" Griselda taunted, throwing the bronze piece in the air once more.

"What money? It really is not worth a knut!" She chuckled. The other two were happy to see her smile return. Augusta laughed with the pair and felt glad that she was able to finish her second year at Hogwarts with such wonderful friends.


End file.
